


Moving In, Moving On

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Stanford Era, Starting Over, college move in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam moves into college. It's what he wants, but it's not sunshine and roses. Nothing about this is entirely easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In, Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another work from Tumblr.  
> Enjoy!

            Sam’s freshman move in, he shows up with a worn-out duffle bag and one hundred dollars buried deep in the bag, his lifeline to buying everything else he needs.

            He wonders how little he can get away with. A sleeping bag, a few new notebooks, some highlighters.

            He winces at the thought of buying textbooks.

            Everyone’s parents seem to dump them and their stuff at the building, waiting for carts and whatever else to bring it to each room.

            Sam checks in with his bag over his shoulder and goes to look at his new room.

            The key sticks in the lock, but it’s not like Sam hasn’t finagled with hundreds of shitty locks in his life, so it doesn’t take him long to sort it out.

            The room is still empty. The roommate must not be here yet. Maybe he’s one of the kids downstairs, sitting on a pile of stuff while his parents go park the car or whatever.

            Sam flops onto the bare mattress and drops his bag on the dusty floor.

            The door pushes open, and Sam berates himself mentally for not locking it properly.

            “Hi, I’m Jennifer, your RA,” she says brightly, with a smile forced by too much coffee, but Sam figures she’s been at it all day and is running solely on the caffeine at this point. “Your parents coming up with your things?”

            “Uh, no,” Sam says quietly. “It’s just me. And just this. So far. I…I’m going out for more later,” he adds hurriedly as he watches her face fall.”

            She tries to bring the smile back. “Well, we make a dorm-wide trip later today. A lot of people get here and realize they need more than they brought. You can come with us?”

            “Maybe,” Sam says guardedly, but he knows the answer is no. He can’t stand to go shopping with them, can’t stand the embarrassment of exactly how far one hundred dollars will stretch him.

            “Okay,” she smiles. “I’ll be around, if you want to talk or have any questions. Your roommate should be here soon. And we’re meeting downstairs tonight, okay? Seven thirty.”

            “Sure,” Sam says as she leaves.

            He follows her out and locks the door behind him, going to the computers kept in the basement, beginning to look for jobs, preferably on-campus jobs that he won’t need transport to.

            He needs money, desperately. For books, for pillows and a lamp and laundry detergent and maybe even a computer. For food, his rumbling stomach reminds him.

            It takes a lot to start all over, he’s learning, but that’s not going to stop him.


End file.
